


Stealing Cinderella

by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow



Series: Marvel Drabbles [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Edwin Jarvis - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow/pseuds/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: Little Peter can't sleep so Steve tells him the story of him getting Edwin Jarvis' blessing to marry his son.





	Stealing Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful song
> 
> https://youtu.be/Yx8bh4rU3RY

Steve sat curled up on the couch with Tony when soft footsteps made him look up. Tony was half asleep next to him and four year old Peter rounded the couch, rubbing his eyes. 

“Hey buddy.” Steve says softly. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t sleep. Tell me a story?”

“Which story would you like?”

“One about grandpa.” Peter yawns.

“I know just the one.” Steve smiles and tucks Peter into his chest.

\-----.-----

Steve stood on the porch, his nerves high as he wrung his hands staring at the big oak door. Taking a deep breath, he knocks three times.

Exactly thirty seconds later, the door opened. Steve was greeted by a British man a little shorter than Steve himself, but just as scary if not more. Edwin Jarvis. This was the man that Tony considered his father as his real father pretended he didn't exist. Edwin was extremely protective of Tony, partly because he and his wife were not blessed with biological children of their own.

“Steven.” Edwin greets.

“Mr. Jarvis.” Steve smiles nervously.

One of Edwin's eyebrows raise and he sighs softly, gesturing the younger man inside. “I suppose I knew this conversation would be coming soon. Wait here while I get Ana.” He says, turning on his heel and leaving Steve alone in the living room. 

Steve stood still for a good minute or so before he began to look around. He knew this room well. He and Tony's family had dinner together quite often. Along the mantle of the fireplace were a row of pictures. 

A family portrait was in the middle, with Ana and Edwin's wedding photo to one side and Tony's graduation picture on the other side. There were two other pictures on either side of the cluster in the middle. On the far right side was a picture of Tony at four or five years old. He was dressed as Superman, with a wide grin. His fist was in the air as if he were flying. Steve smiles fondly.

The next picture was Tony and Edwin. Tony was maybe eight. He was perched on a bike with Edwin beside him. They both smiled brightly in the summer sun. This picture was one of the few times Steve had seen Edwin not in a suit and tie. He wore jeans and a soft looking purple t-shirt that Steve recognized as Tony's favorite. Now he knew why. 

The first picture on the left was a shirtless eleven year old Tony. He wore red and gold swim trunks and was carrying a green water gun. He had the gun pointed at the camera and the snapshot was mid spray, making a rainbow arc towards the lense.

The last picture was Tony, two years old, sitting on a wide bed surrounded by pillows. His eyes shone brightly and his cheeks were red with laughter. Steve could almost hear it. 

Steve noticed one last picture that had seen over and gently picked it up. This picture took Steve's breath away. It was Tony, about eighteen, dancing with Ana. Well Tony was more hugging her than dancing but it was beautiful nonetheless. Tony gazes down at her with nothing but love and respect in his face.

“Ana was teaching him how to dance before prom.” A voice said behind Steve, making him startle and drop the picture. Edwin catches it easily and sets it on the mantle. “Please refrain from breaking the pictures Mr. Rogers.”

“I'm sorry. You startled me.” Steve stuttered.

Instead of replying, Edwin looks over Steve's shoulder. “I couldn't be prouder of anyone.”

Steve nods. “He is quite the man.”

Edwin pats his shoulder. “Well if anyone must take him from us, I'm glad its you.”

Ana smiles and hugs Steve, but before he could say a word, Edwin says 

“You can stop lurking in the corridor Anthony. You have my blessing.” 

Tony sheepishly walks into the room and hugs his father. That's when Steve sees it. Tony will always be Edwin's little boy. His pride and joy. Steve didn't deserve this at all. But he was lucky enough to experience it.

\-----.-----

Steve looks down at the sleeping toddler on his chest and smiles softly, kissing his head.

“I get it now.’ He whispers, standing carefully and taking Peter to bed.

When he returns to the couch to take Tony to bed, he finds his husband sitting up and looking at a picture with a scratched silver frame.

“Tony?”

Tony looked up and Steve realizes the picture was the one of him and Ana dancing. Tony's eyes shone with unshead tears. Steve moves closer, sitting down and pulling Steve close.

“I miss them so much.” Tony whispers.

“I know. So do I.”

Tony looks at him. “I love you so damn much Steve.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
